<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noche de caza by LocaPorDragonBallZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512610">Noche de caza</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocaPorDragonBallZ/pseuds/LocaPorDragonBallZ'>LocaPorDragonBallZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Vampires, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocaPorDragonBallZ/pseuds/LocaPorDragonBallZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Que pasaria si, una noche, un hombre lobo y un vampiro se encontraran en el camino? ¿Se enfrentaran entre si hasta que uno de los dos perezca? ¿O resolveran las cosas de otra manera?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Noche de caza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Noche de caza</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Desde hacia mucho tiempo, se corria la leyenda de que las criaturas no son solo una creacion de la humanidad, sino que han existido incluso desde antes de que estos tuvieran conciencia de su existencia. Logicamente uno al escuchar el nombre de "Criatura mitica" piensa en las dos representaciones mas famosas: Un hombre lobo y un vampiro. Pero... ¿Alguna vez se han puesto a pensar en porque se corre el rumor de que estas dos criaturas no pueden congeniar? Muchos dicen que es porque ambas razas tienen la intencion de dominar el mundo, y no estan dispuestas a compartirlo. Otros porque los licantropos, tras ser derrotados, fueron convertidos en sirvientes de los vampiros, creando asi un gran odio hacia los ultimos... Es por eso que desde hace muchos siglos, ambas razas decidieron jamas relacionarse de alguna manera, una ley que ha sido respetada desde entonces. O eso fue hasta hace poco...</p><p>-Estas muy alejado de tu territorio, Stark. Los de tu raza no son bienvenidos aqui-. De las sombras salio un gran lobo, de pelaje marron con cierto toque a dorado; dispuesto a alejar al intruso de sus tierras</p><p>-No he venido a pelear, Rogers. Solo vengo a cazar, necesito alimentarme- respondio el hombre que tenia enfrente suyo</p><p>Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, azul con rojo, algo dentro de ellos cambio... La rivalidad que corria en sus sangres se habia desvanecido de golpe</p><p>-Cuando termines... ¿Te iras?- le pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos</p><p>-Por supuesto- afirmo Tony</p><p>-Bien, pero no creas que te quitare los ojos de encima-. Tras decir esto, su "rival" solo atino a tomar un poco de aire por la nariz, quizas tratando de encontrar alguna presa cerca de ahi. El lobo solo lo miraba fijamente, observando con detalle cada una de sus acciones. Pasaron varios segundos, hasta que la criatura nocturna lo miro nuevamente</p><p>-Creo que ya encontre a mi presa-. En silencio y sin cambiar su expresion, comenzo a caminar hacia el; el lobo solo lo miraba sin inmutarse -Conviertete- le ordeno en cuanto estuvo frente a el</p><p>Sin chistar, el cuerpo del lobo comenzo a retorcerse, escuchandose con claridad como tronaban sus huesos. El pelo comenzo a caerse, dejando ver una espalda humana, poco a poco se fue levantando hasta quedar en 2 patas. Su cuerpo quedo completamente expuesto (Sip, estaba desnudo)</p><p>-Mmm... No eres como los otros de tu raza, la mayoria son alfeñiques-</p><p>-¿Has visto a otros hombres lobo en esta forma?-. En su tono de voz se podia sentir un poco de enojo, quizas celos</p><p>-¿Celoso, Steve?- dijo el castaño en un tono burlon, una de sus manos se poso sobre su nuca y acerco su rostro hasta la curvatura de su cuello -Definitivamente tu seras mi presa-</p><p>Casi al instante, el vampiro sintio como su espalda golpeaba fuertemente contra una superficie dura, el impacto lo hizo cerrar los ojos, le habia dolido un poco. Al abrirlos, vio como esos ojos azules tenian un brillo... Diferente. Como si tuvieran un toque amarillo. Fue ahi cuando entendio que eso podia significar una cosa, habia hecho que el licantropo entrara en celo</p><p>Lo extraño es... Que Tony no trato de soltarse, al contrario, el solo sonrio de lado mientras dirigia su mano hacia el punto sin retorno. Su malpa masajeo su miembro, casi inmediatamente, este comenzo a ponerse duro. El rubio solo atino a soltar un sinfin de suspiros, los cuales dejo caer sobre el hombro del castaño. Sus manos se posaron en su rostro y lo beso efusivamente, probando el nectar de su boca, siendo correspondido al instante</p><p>Una de las manos del alfa se situo en su cintura, bajandola lentamente hacia su trasero, masajeandolo descaradamente antes de rasgar sus ropas; dejandolo de la misma forma de el. En menos de 3 segundos, ambos estaban recostados en el suelo, Steve encima de Tony; sin dejar de besarse y que sus cuerpos se acoplaran</p><p>-S-Si tu raza nos viera...- susurro con la voz entrecortada por el placer que sentia en ese momento</p><p>-Olvidate de ellos... Solo somos tu y yo-. Sus colmilos se clavaron lentamente sobre su cuello, haciendo que de los labios del castaño saliera un leve gemido y sus uñas rasguñaran su espalda. Sus labios nuevamente se encontraron, al igual que sus lenguas, empezando una lucha por el dominio del beso, siendo Steve el ganador. Las piernas del vampiro se enrollaron alrededor de la cintura del rubio</p><p>Una de sus manos se acerco lentamente hacia la entrada del mas bajo, metiendo poco a poco uno de sus dedos. Y aunque, gracias a sus garras, rasguñara un poco su interior, todo rastro de dolor o incomodidad se fueron al diablo por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Despues se le sumo otro dedo, los cuales comenzaron a hacer movimientos de tijeras. Al poco tiempo se unio un tercer dedo... El castaño estaba mas que preparado para recibirlo</p><p>-C-Con un demonios... Y-Ya hazlo- dijo casi a gritos</p><p>-¿Que quieres que haga, bonito?- susurro con una voz grave, cargada de deseo, sin dejar de mover sus dedos</p><p>-¡¡Follame, con un carajo, hazme tuyo!!- grito sin importarle si alguien los llegara a escuchar</p><p>-Como ordene, su majestad-. Saco rapidamente sus dedos y, sujetando sus caderas, lo hizo voltearse dandole la espalda y haciendolo apoyarse sobre sus rodillas y manos -Espero que jamas olvides esta noche, porque creeme que yo jamas podre hacerlo-</p><p>Su gran miembro comenzo a entrar lentamente en el, haciendo que Tony sintiera como si lo estuvieran partiendo a la mitad -¡¡Mierda!! E-Estas tan grande...- susurro morbosamente, encantado de sentir ese gran falo penetrar su cuerpo</p><p>-Yo no soy grande, cielo... Tu eres demasiado estrecho-. Con un movimiento de caderas, por fin logro meter todo su miembro en esa estrecha cavidad de una estocada, sacando de esos labios un grito lleno de placer -Me encantas...- susurro antes de comenzar a moverse lenta y tortuosamente</p><p>-¿E-Es todo lo que tienes? P-Pense que los hombres lobo eran lo mejor en esto...- murmuro sonriendo de lado, tratando de provocarlo, cosa que consiguio. Con una sonrisa socarrona, el rubio sujeto fuertemente sus caderas y comenzo a moverse aun mas rapido. El sonido humedo de sus pieles chocando, sumando los gemidos del mas bajo y los gruñidos del alfa, fueron mas que suficiente para motivarlos a seguir con ese ritual de apareamiento</p><p>Justo antes de terminar, el rubio salio de su interior, haciendo que el otro volteara rapidamente su rostro dispuesto a reclamarle. Sin darle tiempo de hacerlo, Steve hizo que nuevamente su espalda quedara recostada en el suelo; con sus manos hizo que sus piernas se abrieran incluso mas de lo que el podia creer hacerlo y volvio a entrar en su cuerpo, moviendose con la misma velocidad que antes</p><p>La imagen que sus ojos veia era demasiado erotica: Su rostro lleno de sudor, sus ojos cerrados cuyos parpados se apretaban con cada embestida, el rastro de saliva que salia de la comisura de sus labios, y sobretodo, los gemidos que salian de su garganta. De repente sintio como el castaño se levantaba rapidamente y lo abrazaba por el cuello, Steve se sento en el suelo dejandolo sobre su regazo aun sin dejar de moverse</p><p>Justo cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo, el rubio sintio un pequeño dolor punzante en su cuello; algo que ignoro tras derramar su semilla en su interior. Aun tratando de recuperar el aliento, Steve separo un poco sus rostros, viendo como en los labios del castaño habia un pequeño rastro de sangre. Agacho la mirada y descubrio dos pequeños orificios en su cuello</p><p>-Crei que solo querias alimentarte- susurro con una sonrisa picara</p><p>-Yo lo quiero todo, Steve...- dijo contra sus labios</p><p>-Entonces tenemos toda la noche, precioso-  dijo sellando sus labios con un apasionado beso, inciando asi el segundo de tantas rondas</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epilogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Noche de caza</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Epilogo</strong>
</p><p>Tal vez lo que uno podria pensar, despues de lo que sucedio entre ambas razas, es que Steve y Tony jamas volverian a verse... Pero que equivocados estaban todos ustedes. Pues sus encuentros se hacian cada vez mas frecuentes, la pasion jamas desaparecio, ni siquiera con el pasar de los dias, de las semanas...</p><p>-Un dia descubriran lo nuestro, Steve... Y cuando eso pase...- el dueño de unos ojos tan azules como el zafiro se encargo de callar esas palabras con un beso</p><p>-Eso no me importa... Yo quiero estar contigo siempre- susurro sobre sus labios</p><p>-¿Te has puesto a pensar que tal vez nos maten por romper las reglas?- dijo con cierto temor en su tono</p><p>-Entonces huyamos, vamonos lejos de aqui, donde podamos ser felices juntos-</p><p>-Para ti es facil decirlo... Tu raza puede hacerse pasar facilmente por un humano, pero yo... Yo siempre tendre que vivir a escondidas. ¿No lo entiendes? Este es el unico lugar donde puedo ser libre-</p><p>-¿Libre? ¿Crees que vivir en un solo territorio es ser libre?... Es como un cautiverio, como...-</p><p>-¿Como antes?... Cuando los hombres lobo vivian bajo nuestro mandato- dijo levantandose del suelo, no le gustaba cuando aquella raza le reprochaba de algo que ni siquiera el tuvo algo que ver</p><p>-Tony, sabes que no quise decir eso... Ademas, eso ya quedo en el pasado- susurro el rubio abrazandolo por detras</p><p>-¿Pasado? Steve, eso jamas lo olvidara tu raza, siempre tendremos ese recuerdo atormentandonos para siemre. Jamas podre librarme de esa carga-. Una mano se poso sobre su menton, haciendo girar su rostro hacia un lado. Ambas miradas se conectaron, no habia palabras que decir para saber lo que ambos sentian. Compartian un lazo fuerte, un amor imposible, un temor a ser separador</p><p>Tratando de calmar sus miedos, decidieron dejarse llevar esa noche, como otras tantas. Fundieron sus cuerpos hasta asegurarse de que el aroma de uno quedara impregnado en la piel del otro. No fue hasta la mañana siguiente cuando el castaño (Como siempre) desaparecia de alli, para ocultarse de los rayos del Sol</p><p>-Wow, amigo, ¿Con quien pasaste la noche?- dijo casi a gritos Thor, uno de los amigos mas cercanos al rubio</p><p>-Imbecil, no me asustes asi- lo regaño levantandose del suelo, antes de juntar sus ropas -Ademas, eso a ti no te incumbe-</p><p>-¿Sigues con ese vampiro?-. Esa pregunta dejo mudo al alfa, ¿Como demonios sabia lo de Tony?</p><p>-¿C-Como es que...?-</p><p>-Steve... Soy tu mejor amigo, se perfectamente todo de ti. Ademas... No eres el unico que la pasa bien con un vampiro- respondio con una sonrisa picara</p><p>-Espera... ¿Tu tambien?-</p><p>-Si... Y no es por presumir, pero Loki tiene mejor trasero que Tony-</p><p>-Genial, creo que ahora no me siento raro de tener una relacion con alguien que se supone que debo odiar a muerte-</p><p>-Steve, sabes que esto no puede seguir asi... Un dia Tony, o Loki, se cansaran de tener una relacion a escondidas. Muy pronto llegara su "etapa"-</p><p>-¿Etapa? ¿A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto bastante confundido</p><p>-Y dices que yo soy el idiota... Mira, no solo los vampiros han cambiado en su forma de pensar, tambien en su anatomia... Las mujeres de su raza ya podian resistir un embarazo, por lo que algunos hombres se adaptaron para asi poder concebir un bebe... La "etapa" es un momento de su vida, cuando esos varones ya estan listos para tener un bebe... Como las hembras de nuestra raza, cuando entran en celo-</p><p>-¿C-Como sabes todo eso?- volvio a preguntarle</p><p>-Loki me lo conto hace unos dias, tambien me dijo que Tony y el son ese tipo de varones... Si no arreglamos esto pronto, antes de que llegue ese momento, algun otro hombre podria obligarlos a tener un bebe-</p><p>Como si eso fuera una palanca, el instinto de Steve se activo inmediatamente. El jamas permitiria que otro hombre, que no fuera el, tocara a su pareja. Esa misma noche, ambos volvieron a reunirse en aquella cueva testiga de sus encuentros</p><p>-Tony... ¿Por que no me habias dicho que tu podias tener un bebe?- le pregunto el rubio sin darle vueltas al asunto</p><p>-¿Q-Quien te lo dijo?- tartamudeo completamente nervioso</p><p>-No somos los unicos que han roto las reglas... Dime porque no me lo habias dicho-</p><p>-Porque no crei que algun dia podria llegar a sentir algo asi por ti... Al principio solo queria sexo, pero ahora... Ya no puedo olvidarte, y aunque volviera a nacer, jamas podria amar a otra persona como lo hago contigo...- susurro completamente sonrojado gracias a esas palabras que el podria facilmente denominar como cursis</p><p>Sin hacer ningun ruido, el rubio tomo su rostro con sus manos antes de apoderarse de sus labios, siendo correspondido al instante. Pero habia algo diferente en aquel beso, este ya no era apasionado, ardiente, era mas... Calmado, lleno de amor, de cariño. Por varios segundos, solo se encagaron de dejar que sus bocas encajaran perfectamente, justo para lo que habian sido creadas</p><p>-Te amo, Tony...- susurro mirando al dueño de esos ojos que lo habian encantado desde la primera vez que lo habia visto</p><p>-Yo tambien te amo, Steve-. A los pocos segundos, un fuerte aroma invadio por completo la cueva, las garras del alfa crecieron mientras se encajaban en la cintura del castaño. Una de sus manos hizo que la cabeza de Tony dejara completamente expuesto su cuello, a lo que el rubio lo ataco con mordiscos y lamidas, dejando marcas a su paso</p><p>-S-Steve...-. Solo pudo aferrarse a su cuerpo al sentir tal placer de golpe, sin importarle si podia verse desesperado. La realidad es que lo estaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sentir su piel contra la suya, sentir como lo llevaba al cielo con sus embestidas, y al infierno con sus caricias. Rapidamente rasgo su camisa con sus manos, rasguñando su espalda en el acto, queria dejar las mismas marcas que el rubio le habia dejado</p><p>Azul y rojo nuevamente se encontraron, sabian que el momento de Tony habia llegado. Era ahora o nunca para sellar su amor con una pequeña vida creciendo en su vientre. Lentamente fueron recostandose en el suelo, para seguir con ese acto tan magico</p><p>....</p><p>-Steve Rogers, el consejo ha decidido su castigo por haber roto las reglas y relacionarse sentimentalmente con un vampiro... Lo condeno al exilio, no podra volver mas a esta manada- sentencio uno de los ancianos lideres</p><p>-Si el se va, entonces yo tambien lo hare- dijo Thor</p><p>-Thor, no lo hagas- susurro Steve preocupado por la decision de su amigo</p><p>-No te dejare solo... Es estupido esto, las cosas ya no son las mismas de antes, han cambiado... Y si no quieren entenderlo, entonces yo tambien me ire, me quedare con el amor de mi vida- reclamo ahora viendo a los ancianos, dispuesto a dejarles en claro su opinion</p><p>...</p><p>-¡¡Eres un idiota, Thor!! ¡¿Por que lo hiciste?!- lo regaño cierto pelinegro dandole un zape que seguramente sono hasta el otro lado del mundo</p><p>-¿Por que? Loki... Puedo vivir sin una manada llena de imbeciles rencorosos, pero jamas podria vivir un solo dia lejos de ti... De nuestra pequeña- susurro mirandolo a los ojos, mientras posaba su mano donde ahora descansaba su bebe</p><p>-T-Tonto...- murmuro completamente sonrojado, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. Pero en el fondo, el amaba cuando su rubio descerebrado fuera tan cursi</p><p>-¿Estas contento con esto?- pregunto el castaño viendo la escena de su amigo con su pareja</p><p>-Si tu estas aqui, ¿Que mas da si esta pequeña manada solo tiene 6 integrantes?-</p><p>-Hablando de eso... Espero mellizos-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>